Rainy Revelations
by Azar443
Summary: Susan realizes that sometimes, things can be as wonderful as they once were.


**Author's Note: Another Susan centred fic, this time involving rain. This story came to me when I was finishing up my exam today, so pardon me if it isn't _that _good. Oh, and please _do _pardon the 'wonderful' title. So, read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia nor it's characters. C.S Lewis does.**

**P.s Thanks very much to Heliopause who pointed out several vague points in the story. I've clarified them and I hope this is better. :)**

* * *

The rain in England never seemed as wonderful as it did in Narnia. In England, the moment it rained, people ran for cover and umbrellas popped open as people grumbled about the inconvenience of the rain. In Narnia, however, fauns and Minotaurs and dryads jumped into the midst of the rain as they laughed and spun around, sending droplets of water into the shining coats of the dignified centaurs who stood by, smiling at the silly antics of their fellow creatures.

I remembered playing often in the rain, with my brothers and sister, and it felt so liberating to dance in the rain and actually enjoying it, without anyone looking snidely at you or horrified that you'd be barbaric enough to actually _want _to be in the rain, soaked to the bone like some poor street cat. Even though we were Kings and Queens, dancing in the rain was never beneath us. It was in fact, almost what was expected of us.

But then again, we weren't in Narnia anymore. We weren't riding Talking Horses or conversing with the Talking Animals about what was to be served for dinner or when would the latest delegation from Archenland would arrive. We weren't practicing with Oreius with swords or bows or knives; we simply weren't _there _anymore.

And it hurt, to know that Peter and I would probably never go back to Narnia, ever again. It's all right for Peter; he more than anyone, except Lucy of course, believed that we _would _go back; it just was not the right time yet. And Lucy had that immense faith of hers that I sometimes wished I had. Then maybe it wouldn't be so difficult to try to bury Narnia in the back of my head.

I think that Edmund was the one who really doesn't understand my refusal to join in their conversations about Narnia anymore. He knew what it was like to betray Narnia, to not be a part of her. And he doesn't understand why someone would willingly _not _want to remember her, to let go of her wonder and beauty and perfection. To him, I was betraying Narnia, the one thing he swore he'd never do again. And often when I looked into the deep, somber pools of his black eyes, I could almost see Aslan's disappointed face reflected in them and at night when I go to sleep, I hear His gentle voice sighing in my dreams. He only ever utters one word, _Susan._

"_Susan!"_

My head whipped around, startled out of my daydream. "What is it Lu?"

Lucy ran excitedly down the path into the garden, where I currently stood, waving a piece of slightly worn paper in her hands. No doubt she had read and reread that paper countless of times.

Lucy panted as she neared me, smiling excitedly. "Su! Ed's received a letter this morning from Peter, and he's only just gave it to me! But guess what it says?"

My heart twinged a little as I thought of our eldest brother, off to fight a war. That's Peter, always trying to make a difference even when he's not in Narnia. I shrugged at Lucy and motioned impatiently for her to continue.

She grinned, and what she said next was absolutely the most wonderful news that I had heard in such a long while, not since being exiled from Narnia.

"Peter's coming back next week! He's coming back for Christmas!"

My eyes suddenly felt teary, even as Lucy enveloped me in a tight hug, whispering repeatedly '_Peter, Peter!" _Our big brother was coming home, after nearly a year away from us.

I smiled, and hugged Lucy back fiercely. Edmund soon came running out as well, hair disheveled and shirt tails flying out from his trousers. He laughed as he crashed into us, pulling the three of us down to the grass. Lucy giggled and squealed as Edmund ruffled her hair, which was for once, neatly tucked into plaits. I could only laugh along as I held my little brother and sister tighter, never wanting to let them go.

"Children! Heavens, what _are_ you doing on the grass? Hurry now, dinner's ready! Do come in and tidy yourselves!"

Edmund grinned as he pulled Lucy up and back into our home. "Come on Su! Last one in's a rotten egg!" They rushed like madmen in, giggling and laughing at the joy of having their big brother back soon. And just in time, for it had started to rain the moment they were safely bundled in the house.

_The rain…_ I had hardly enjoyed being in the rain for what seemed like an eternity. Surely, _surely _just a few minutes wouldn't hurt? And it didn't. I didn't care for once, that I was going to be thoroughly wet and Mother would fuss over me. I didn't care that my lipstick was running and I looked right like mad clown. I was dancing again under the rain, and nothing else mattered.

And as the rain continued to fall like torrents from the dark sky, suddenly, in that moment, the pitter-patter of the rain seemed so soothing, and as I hold my hand up to catch hold of a precious drop, I smiled.

Maybe the rain in England _could_ be as wonderful as it was in Narnia.


End file.
